


An Important Role

by Beathen



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beathen/pseuds/Beathen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was Jack’s connection to what it meant to be human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Important Role

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal on July 20th, 2008. I own nothing - it all belongs to RTD and company.  
> *Podfic by sly_hostetter can be found: [here](http://sly-hostetter.livejournal.com/70900.html#cutid3)

She was Jack’s connection to what it meant to be human. 

Outside the hub, beyond the technology and equations calculating the probability of rift activity, there was _life_. It was full of chaotic emotion – the pain of loss, the joy of reunion – a never ending variety of _feelings_ that Jack had lost sight of in the effort to protect humankind. 

Gwen had passion for her job and _people_ , fighting for the well-being of the individual person in all its complexity. It was terrifying and exhilarating as she tore down Jack's wall of indifference and taught him how to _care_ again.


End file.
